Life with a child
by Phycadellictrafficcone
Summary: It's been three years since Max left the flock, and she has a kid. Someone from her past comes back and things change for the better, but who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I rolled out of bed, and fell onto the floor.

"Urgh, my head!" I slurred, standing up and wobbling a bit.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Yeah, someone just called me mommy. I know, the invincible Maximum Ride with a kid. Well, deal with it.

I happened like three years ago, me and Fang had finally gotten together, and well, one thing led to another one night when we were both 16. I won't go into details, but let's just say that was the night that changed my life. Forever.

I went to a drug store, when we stopped at a mall for some clothes. It was when I had missed my period for a few weeks, and well, I was getting a bit anxious. I bought a pregnancy test that turned out positive. It was there, in that toilet stall in a mall, that I made a decision that would influence the rest of my life.

As I sat there, I knew I couldn't tell Fang that I was pregnant with his child. He might have freaked out and decided to leave me again. I never wanted that. But then again, what if he did want the child, we couldn't take it around with us and fight with it so near and venerable.

So, that was when I decided that I was going to leave the flock, and get a house to bring up my child, our child.

I decided that I would go to my mom's house first, just until the baby was born, so I wouldn't have to go to the hospital, you know.

And that brings us up to today, as I slouch across the room and out of my bedroom door to get Robin.

Yes, I named my son Robin, after the bird. He has beautiful wings, brown, with red and white bits in them. I'm not quite sure how he got them, after all, my wings are brown and white with speckles, and Fang's were black, with a purple tint to them when in the sunlight.

God, I miss Fang more and more every day. It's like seeing him everyday too, Robin is the spitting image of him, only he has more brown hair and my chocolate coloured eyes. He has Fang's bone structure, his cheekbones and his slender figure.

I bent over to pick Robin up from his cot. He hugged my neck and then planted a sticky kiss on my cheek. I laughed and hugged him back, kissing his forehead as I put him down on the plush blue carpet.

He ran off as soon as I let him go. For a second, I could only think of how much he looked like Fang. The way he ran was as fluid as the way Fang did. I sighed and walked out of my baby boy's room.

I slouched downstairs, slightly hung over from the night before. Alice came over and we shared many bottles of cider and wine. It was possibly not the best idea, especially when your three year old son woke you up at 8am everyday.

Robin jumped onto the sofa and lay there watching the cartoons that were on. I have to admit, he's no usual three year old. He's fast, strong and intelligent. He has the reading age of a nine year old, I have no idea how he is so clever, neither Fang or I are that smart. Sure, we're witty, but that doesn't get you diplomas and qualifications.

Making my way into the kitchen, I made Robin some cereal and put it on the island that was in the middle of out vast kitchen.

"Robin! Cereal is on the island!" I called. I heard Robin roll onto the floor then I saw him flying through the doorway, his beautiful wings beating rhythmically. I smiled at his grace.

Then, almost as if he heard what I said, he tucked in his wings and landed heavily on one of the stools that sat around the island.

He immediately tucked into his breakfast, sloshing milk all over the counter. Smiling, I turned to make myself something to eat and put the empty bottles of wine and cider in the recycling bin.

After working in Antarctica, I have been recycling more and more, you know, saving the world, one bit at a time.

"So, Robin, how do you fancy going to the park today?" I asked, looking at my gorgeous boy.

"Oh, really? Can we, can we, can we?" he asked, bobbing up and down on his stool.

"That's what I just said silly!" I laughed. Robin grinned at me. He looked so much like Fang when he did that.

I smiled at him, and then took his bowl away from him when he had finished and cleared up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It didn't take very long for Robin to get ready, and he was bugging me as I did my hair. He took the brush out of my hands and began brushing my hair gently, as Angel did when we were in a hotel, staying the night when we were on the run.

The thought of Angel, my mind-reading baby, brought a lump to my throat, as if I had swallowed sand.

"Mommy, are you okay?" oh, I must have been staring off into space.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready to go?" I tried to look enthusiastic, for Robin's sake. I wanted him to have a normal life. Not having to run from crazy scientists and kick eraser butt every day.

Yeah, I had told him all about the flock, and of the life I led before he was born. He was mature enough to not get scared, even though I left out the gruesome bits.

Robin loved hearing about the flock, and our epic battles. I told him about when Angel got her powers, and when Nudge discovered she was magnetic. I told him about Iggy and how he could cook like no ones business, and Fang, I told him lots about Fang. In fact, he featured in many of the stories I told him on a night before he fell asleep. I told him about the Gasman, and his farting power. He likes the ones about The Gasman, he thought they were funny.

Robin grabbed my hand, pulling me from my bedroom, and down the stairs, where he kicked my shoes in my direction so I could put them on. He plonked himself down on the floor beside the porch door and pulled on his shoes.

I grabbed my cell phone and some money, shoving them in my pockets as I was dragged out the house by my strong three year old son.

We arrived at the park, where not many people were on the play park. This is why I liked coming on the morning, so that Robin could blow off some steam, and so that I could watch him run about like a lunatic and not worry about if people saw how strong he was and how he sometimes flew to the top of the climbing frame if no one was looking.

Today was no different; we were the only ones in the park that I could see.

I settled on a bench and watched as Robin ran around the play park like it was his job.

Not long after Robin had chosen to swing like a maniac on the swings, a man walked out of the trees. Well, when I say a man, he looked about my age. He was slender, with black hair and bangs that covered one of his eyes.

I would know that face anywhere. But to be sure, I stood up and walked away from him, to where Robin was on the swings.

"Robin, baby, calm It down a bit, alright?" I said to him, then walked back to the bench and resumed watching my son having fun.

The man walked closer to me, with a curious look on his face.

"Excuse me," he began, "but I think I know you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." I had to be careful, he could be someone different. People change.

"Well, you see, I'm Fang. And I do believe that you are Maximum Ride," he said curtly.

"Fang?" I said in disbelief. I was right. This was Fang!

He nodded slowly and opened his arms for me. I fell into them as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mommy! Why are you hugging that man?" Robin shouted, jumping off the swing and landing perfectly on the wood chips. He clenched his fists and walked over to us, death glares being sent in Fang's direction.

I stood in front of him and bent down to his level.

"That isn't just any man, Robin," I said, then leant closer to him and whispered, "That's daddy."

Robin's face lit up and then he put on his mask, which was like Fang's.

I picked him up and turned round to face Fang.

"Why did he call you mommy, Max?" Fang asked, looking intently at Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"He called me mommy, because this is my son, Robin." I said confidently.

Fang's mouth dropped open, which was about the equivalent of someone normal fainting from surprise.

Robin giggled and I reached over and pushed Fang's chin up.

"You'll be catching flies if you stood there looking like that for long enough," I laughed. "Come on, come back to our place, and I'll explain there.

"Uh, yeah, about that, is it alright if Iggy comes too?"

"Iggy's here?!" I practically shouted, as a tall, pale man walked out from the shadows of the trees.

"Hi, Max," he said lamely, a smile brightening his face.

I set Robin down and ran over to Iggy, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Iggy," I said, releasing him. He smiled big again and grabbed onto my belt loop.

"Iggy got his sight back, Max." Fang said. I spun round and looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"Oh my GOD!" I shouted, hugging Iggy again. He laughed and then he noticed Robin. He pointed at him. "I'll explain at our house, if you two would like to come." I said, motioning for them to start walking.

We arrived at our house, where I opened the front door to reveal quite a modern house. Fang and Iggy looked a bit apprehensive.

"Come in, I'm not gonna experiment on you." They laughed and walked into the front room.

I saw Fang inhale and smile.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Iggy asked him, laughing.

I saw Fang turn a nice shade of red, and smiled to myself as Robin plonked himself down on the floor in front of our T.V.

"So, Max, do you mind telling us what happened. Three years is a long time, you know." Iggy said pointedly.

I sat down on the sofa, with Fang sitting one of the armchairs, Iggy on the other.

"Well, you know when we got together, Fang?" I began, looking at Fang for reassurance. He nodded.

"Well, after…that night, I discovered I was pregnant. We went to the mall later on in the next month; I got a pregnancy test and took it. When I found that I was pregnant, I had to decide what to do. I couldn't risk Robin getting hurt in a fight, and to be honest, I thought you would leave me if I told you that we were having a child." I looked down at my hands, slightly embarrassed. "I took off that day, after deciding that I couldn't take it if you didn't want our child. I went to moms, where I gave birth to Robin, and then I came here, and bought the house." I looked up to see Fang and Iggy looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"You thought I would leave?" Fang asked in disbelief.

"It was always a possibility." I said, ashamed again.

"Max, I would never…" he said, looking into my eyes.

"Whoa, wait!" Iggy said suddenly. "You two had _sex_?!"

"Mommy, what's sex?" Robin looked up at me with big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks Iggy!" I said, throwing a cushion at him. "And, it means when two people love each other very much, baby." I threw a death glare ay Iggy, who's face turned even paler than usual.

"Sorry. But Fang never told me that!" Iggy said defensively.

"Its fine, Iggy. Do you guys want some food?" I asked, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing Max?" Iggy said, panic in his eyes.

"Making my baby some food!"

"You? Making food?" Iggy said, laughing.

"Yes, what is so wrong with that?"

"You can't cook Max."

"Things change Iggy." I said, turning my back on him and walking into the kitchen.

I made sandwiches for all of us. When we had finished, I went to wash up.

I felt strong arms around my waist and I instantly relaxed into them.

"Fang," I whispered.

"I love you, Max." Fang said, pulling my chin round so he could kiss me.

I hadn't felt this way in three years. It brought back all kinds of memories. Fang dying on the beach, Fang kissing me in the cave, that night.

I instantly melted into the kiss, turning and wrapping my wet hands around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and we pulled away, far too soon.

Iggy stood looking appalled.

"I can't leave you two for five minutes can I? You're like teenagers, for Christ's sake!" Then he burst out laughing.

"Iggy, you fool!" I said, laughing. Then, I got a handful of soap bubbles and threw them at an unsuspecting Iggy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pulling Fang by his belt loop to my bedroom brought back all sorts of memories. Mainly the ones about that night we spent together when we were 16.

I won't go into details, but let's just say that was the second best night of my life.

Knocking the next morning woke me up. I rolled over, as I did every morning, to find a naked Fang had his arm round my waist.

I very gently disentangled myself from him and jumped out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown, and then I opened the door to find Iggy.

"Morning Iggy," I said, smiling up at him.

"Morning Max, do you know where Fang is?" Iggy asked, I flushed red and looked down at the floor.

"He's in my room Igs." I couldn't look at his face to see his reaction, I was too embarrassed.

Quickly, before I could be questioned further, I went into Robin's room and woke him up.

His mouth hung slightly open as he slept, his brown hair falling over his eyes. I smiled softly at him, before making the decision to let him sleep; after all, it was Sunday.

Making my way downstairs, I caught sight of Fang pulling on boxers and his jeans, before he made his way down to the kitchen.

As I was bent over looking in the fridge, Fang came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Max." I stood up and wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Fang."

"I love both of you!" Iggy said from behind us, looking genuinely in love.

I burst out laughing. "What? I do, just in a brother sister way." This made me laugh harder.

"So, Iggy, have you not found yourself a girlfriend?" I asked once I had stopped laughing.

Iggy slumped onto one of the stools that sat next to the island in the middle of my kitchen.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking down at the marble worktop.

"Well I would like to think that you and Nudge…" I trailed off, not wanting to say any more.

"No, she found someone else, just after you left. Fang wanted to keep looking for you, but, we had looked everywhere. We had pretty much given up."

"I understand. You didn't need to come looking for me, you know." I said, looking down at my hands and kicking the fridge door shut before wriggling out of Fang's arms and making cereal. "But, who did Nudge find?" Okay, I have to admit, I was curious. What?! You would be too!

"This guy who went to her school. When she was old enough to be in the house by herself, we left her so we could look for you again. Fang couldn't bring himself to see that you might be dead."

"But then we landed in the woods of the park. And you were there. You can't understand how relieved I am to find you safe, Max." Fang said, taking my spoon out of my hands and putting it in his mouth. I gave him a death glare and he scooped up more cereal and put it in my mouth.

Just then, Robin flew down the stairs. And when I say flew, I mean actually flew, with his wings.

I saw Fang's jaw drop open with disbelief.

"He has wings?" he asked, unable to keep his eyes off his son as Robin dived onto the stool next to Iggy.

"Yes, of course he has wings!" I said, turning to get Robin some food. "Good morning baby." I said, passing him his bowl and spoon.

"Morning mommy," Robin said, smiling as he tucked into his breakfast.

I looked over at Fang, who was still staring at Robin, with his mouth open. I walked over to him and pulled his chin round, then planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled back and looked pointedly at the stairs.

"No."

"Please." Get this, he gave me bambi eyes!

"No! We just did!" I said, going slightly red. Iggy looked amused as we argued over this little thing.

"Please!"

"Fang, this you being desperate thing isn't helping!"

Iggy burst out laughing and we both went red, looking down at our hands, which were twined with each others.

"Mommy, what does dad want?" Robin asked, looking at me with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Uhh…" I stalled, thinking of something. "He wants to go for ice cream." I blurted out, getting hysterical laughter from Iggy and a weird look from Fang.

"Can we, can we, can we?" Robin asked excitedly, jumping up on his stool and send his spoon flying.

"Why don't I go to the store, and buy some, then we'll watch a movie. How does that sound, baby?"

"Mommy, I love you!" Robin lunged at me from across the island, landing on me and hugging my neck and planting a sticky kiss on my cheek.

I laughed as I peeled him from off of me and set him down, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

I pulled on some underwear. A hoodie and some sweat pants, not bothering to put on a t-shirt.

**Okay, I'm not going to update until I get at least 10 reviews.**

**Sorry, but I think its fair (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

I walked to the store to get some ice-cream and some sweets and stuff for when we watched the movie.

I got several interested looks by good looking men in that store, but none of then quite matched up to Fang.

I got home soon after I had left the store. I had bought a house close to one, as I knew that I would have to make regular trips there.

I walked through the front door to see fang with his huge wings spread out as he lay on the floor, with Robin balanced on his feet, which were up straight into the air.

Robin was giggling and Fang had a huge smile plastered on his face. My heart fluttered in my chest and I closed the door before going into the kitchen and start unpacking the groceries.

"Uh, Max?" Iggy said, coming to sit down on one of the stools round the island.

"What's up Iggy?" I looked up from opening a tub of smarties ice cream.

"Well, do you remember when I told you about Nudge, and how she got with that guy?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, I kinda made that up." He looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't really get with another guy. I just made that up, because I didn't know how to tell you in front of Fang that she didn't like me like that. She just thought of us as friends."

"Iggy, dude, that's not what she told me!" I said, pulling his chin up so that he would look me in the eye.

"What?" he asked, curiosity and hope coming into his eyes.

"Before I left, I talked to her about relationships, as you all knew Fang and I were together. We were talking about guys and she randomly blurted out that she liked you." I smiled at Iggy and he smiled big at me, making my heart squeeze.

Even though Iggy was just a brother to me, every time he smiled it made me feel warm inside. It was the same for the other members of the flock.

Just with Fang, it was more like I was going to faint every time he smiled at me.

"Come on, this ice cream is going to melt." I said, getting spoons and the bags of sweets, before taking them into the front room where Fang and Robin were jumping over the couches in an attempt to win a race. "Guys, have you chosen a movie?" I asked, as I set down the pile of stuff in my arms on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we're going to watch flushed away." Fang said, pulling me onto the sofa, as Robin plonked himself on one of the armchairs, Iggy on the other.

I fell asleep on Fang while the movie was on. Well, what can I say, when you were up all night making love with the man you love, it's hard to stay awake in a relatively quiet, dark room.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing, I got up to answer it, but was beaten to it by Robin, who was flanked by Iggy.

In the door way stood a dark skinned girl, with wildly curly hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Nudge?" I asked, walking over to the door and letting her in. She nodded slowly. That was it; I tackled her to the ground in my front hallway, hugging her with tears streaming down my face.

"Max! I missed you sooooo much! Iggy called me and told me that they had found you and Robin. Oh my gosh Max! you were pregnant! And you had a kid! You have to tell me all about it when we get the chance. Oh and Max?"

"Yeah,"

"Can we get up now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." I got up and held out my hand for Nudge. He smooth brown hand grabbed onto mine and I hauled her to her feet. I hugged her again and kissed her hair, tears spilling down my cheeks.

I had one of my babies back. I couldn't be happier.

I let Nudge go so she could greet Fang and Iggy.

She hugged Fang first, who did what Fang usually does, and stood stiff for a few seconds before relaxing slightly into Nudge. I smiled and Fang caught me looking. I stuck my tongue out at him as Nudge rushed over to Iggy, and embraced him in her long, brown arms.

I looked pointedly at Iggy, who turned a nice shade of red and wrapped his arms around Nudge and put his chin on the top of her head.

Later that night, after we were all up to date about what happened, I put Robin to bed after he fell asleep on a cushion that he had dragged onto the floor.

I heard someone giggle as I closed the door gently to Robin's room. I spun round just in time to see Iggy kiss Nudge's lips and then back into the spare bedroom.

**See I gave you what you wanted (:**

**Now I need a favour.**

**I have serious writers block, so ideas on how you want the story to go would be nice.**

**I'll try to include as many of them as possible (: **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six 

As I saw the two of them go into the guest room, I had an idea.

I ran down the stairs to where Fang was sitting on the sofa. I told him my plan and then he quickly took off his jeans and helped me out of my slacks and hoodie.

We stood in front of each other, in just our underwear, looking each other up and down.

God, he was perfect; his body was perfectly sculpted into a six-pack. His arms were perfectly muscled, and he didn't look like a body builder, he looked sexy.

I giggled as I thought what we were about to do.  
Fang raised an eyebrow at me, and then he pulled out a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs and smiled mischeviously.

He handed them to me and I handcuffed his hands in front of his body, before pulling him up the stairs.

We stood outside the guest room, to hear heavy breathing, but no banging.

I thought this was the opportune moment to burst in.

Pulling myself further towards Fang, I opened the door as I kissed him. He knew what he was doing, and when to stop.

We backed into the guest room kissing, our eyes closed.

Fang pushed me up against the wall and lifted his arms to he could pull them down over my body.

He pulled on the back of my bra. I knew this was when he would stop, but I wasn't sure that he would.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" Iggy said, looking at us while hovering over a half naked Nudge.

They were both in just their underwear, much like Fang and I.

Iggy was pulling on the front of Nudge's bra, as if to rip it off, and his finger was still looped underneath.

Okay, I'll admit, we shouldn't have walked in on them. But if you could have seen Iggy's face right then, you would have done what I did.

I burst out laughing, leaning against Fang as he shook with laughter too.

"Sorry guys, we thought this was our room," I said, still laughing away.

"Get. Out. NOW!" Iggy bellowed.

"Okay, we're going!" I said, pulling Fang out the open door. "Goodnight!" I whispered, closing the door quietly.

I turned round with a huge smile on my face, to see Fang very close to my face.

"You look hot." He stated.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said back, running my fingers over his abs.

"Oh my god, Max. Please!"

"Oh, alright then," I caved, but he did look irresistible.

I led him into my bedroom and pushed him down on the bed as I kicked the door shut.

"Urgh, my head!" I moaned, rolling out of bed.

I pulled on my underwear, some shorts and Fang's t-shirt. I looked back at my bed to see him asleep. I smiled then went to wake up my baby.

I walked into his room to see him sitting on the carpet, playing with his cars.

"Oh, morning sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

"Mommy, its 9 am, I've been up for an hour, but you and dad were still asleep, so I came back in here and played. We're going to be late for nursery if we don't start getting ready now." Robin looked at me with his big, chocolate brown eyes.

"True. I will race you to the kitchen! Ready? GO!" I shouted as Robin sprinted out of his room and flew down the stairs.

I jumped down the whole flight of stairs and landed at the bottom, only to see Robin standing on the island in the kitchen.

"I'm impressed!" I said, smiling at him. "But get off the island." I added, as I got him some cereal.

Robin climbed onto the stool as Iggy walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

"Good night Iggy?" I asked, smirking.

"Heck yeah!" he said looking up at me, smiling.

"Could you get food on your own, I have to take Robin to nursery."

"Yeah, sure."

I smiled at him one last time before Robin hopped off his stool and ran upstairs.

I ran up behind him, stopping to grab some clean clothes for him from the cupboard on the way.

I quickly dressed him and then pulled on some long socks and some plimsoles.

We ran out the door and down the street to the nursery, where I kissed Robin's forehead and watched him run off to greet his little friends.

I turned to walk away from the school once I had seen that Robin had gone into the building and that he was safe.

I looked down the street, where a girl about 11 stood looking at me.

Her blonde curls blew around her face like a halo in the slight wind.

I knew her, I knew it.

She began walking towards me slowly, as I carried on walking at a casual pace.

As she got closer, I recognised more and more of her face; her angelic features, her gorgeous, bright blue eyes.

**Haha, can you guess who it is?**

**I think it's a bit obvious (:**

**Review please, I might not post until I have a sufficient amount of reviews.**

**(: x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, I am deeply sorry for re-posting chapter 6, but I thought it was a bit too much in detail, yeah?**

**So this is chapter 7, as you can see :) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

It was Angel.

I stopped walking and starred at her as she walked towards me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and were threatening to overflow.

I opened up my arms and she ran into them. We stood on the street in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, until someone asked us if we were okay.

I stood up properly and grabbed hold of Angel's hand then began to walk down the street towards my house.

As we walked, she told me of all the things that had happened in the years that I hadn't been there.

She told me about how she and Gazzy were almost caught by the school, but they used their powers, new and old, to get away without getting captured. She told me about how Gazzy, Nudge and she had tried to get into a boarding school, they had been there for about a month when the school came and found them. And finally, she told me how Gazzy had been taken away by Jeb, as he was the one who was being tracked by the school. He had a chip in his arm just like me, only his was the active one.

This stunned me, I even stopped walking for a few seconds, until Angel pulled me along, eager to see the others.

"So let me get this straight, Gazzy is with Jeb?" I asked as we walked along the street, just down from my house.

"Yeah, but don't worry about them, Jeb said that your mom could take the chip out, or that he could deactivate it or something. Don't worry, Max. He's fine."

I looked down at Angel, she was my baby. I had practically raised her, and here she was, so intelligent and beautiful. I couldn't not believe her when she was so pure and honest.

"Thanks Max. But I'm not beautiful."

"Believe me, you are!" I laughed as we walked up the front drive.

I opened the door and led Angel inside to the living room, where everyone was sprawled out either on the sofas and chairs, or on the floor.

"Guys, I found someone on my way home that I want you to meet." I said, carefully keeping Angel out of view of the others.

They all sat up and looked at me with interest in their eyes.

"Ew, Fang! That is so disgusting!" Angel shouted suddenly.

All eyes flew to the blonde haired girl coming into view next to me.

"ANGEL!" Nudge shrieked, getting up off the floor and running at Angel.

Robin looked up at me and I mouthed at him, _that's Angel, baby._

A huge grin split across his face and I couldn't help but feel the room got a little brighter.

In the end, Angel ended up sleeping on the sofa, with no complaints what-so-ever. I love that kid, I really do.

_I love you too, Max._ Angel said into my head.

_Angel, time to go to sleep, and get out of my head. Night, sweetie, _ I thought back.

Fang and I went to bed just after we had made sure that Robin was down for the night and that Angel was comfortable.

It felt good to have almost all of my family in the same house again.

Before I fell asleep, I prayed that Gazzy was okay, and that Jeb better not have hurt him, or Jeb was going to feel it between his legs.

"Mommy!" Robin shouted from his room.

"What?" I asked, rolling out of bed to go into his room.

"I'm awake." He replied, as I walked into the room.

"Really? You know I thought you were still asleep." I said, smiling at him to show him I was joking.

I picked him up and walked out of the room to see a half naked Fang.

My eyes went wide, then I remembered I had by 3 year old son in my arms.

"Fang, I don't know if you knew this, but there are children in this house. Very impressionable children, go and put on some clothes!" I said, trying so very hard not to laugh.

Fang just gave me an amazing smile then went back into our room and re-appeared wearing a black tank top. What else?

We went down to have breakfast. As we entered the kitchen, we were met by the smells of Iggy's cooking and the sound of Nudge talking away to Angel, who was still under her duvet on the sofa.

There was a knock at the door and all of us looked at Angel, who just smiled from where she lay on the sofa.

I walked to the door and opened it to see three people.

Three people that I had not seen in what felt like an eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just FYI, I kinda want some more reviews before I do chapter 9.**

**Just please :) **

**And any ideas would be welcome :) **

Chapter 8

Robin fidgeted in my arms and the people at the door smiled at me.

There before my very eyes, stood, Mom, Ella and Gazzy.

Tears welled up in my eyes and Robin rubbed his thumb across the bottom of my eyes, to stop the tears from falling.

"Mom! Ella! Gazzy!" I said, almost to myself, but with enough enthusiasm for them to walk towards me and into my house.

So for the next few hours, we got all up to speed with what had happened over the years that we hadn't seen each other.

Gazzy told us of his adventures with Jeb, getting his chip out and so on.

Ella told us of her new boyfriend, and I swear I saw Iggy's jaw tighten slightly.

Hey wait! I thought he was having sex with Nudge!

This is so messed up!

_Max, can you not think about this, I'm a fragile child!_ Angel said in my head.

_Then stop reading my thoughts!_ I thought back, smiling at her.

"So, I was thinking, all of you guys could come back to mine and Ella's house to stay. We bought a new house near here, and it's big enough for all of you." Mom said, looking at my flock expectantly. "Max, Fang and Robin could stay here and live like a proper family, all of you guys could come live with me for the time being."

"Yeah! That would be so awesome, like we would have our own rooms again and we could like have Max's mom's cookies again and it would be like all of us as a family again after we have been apart for so long and I really think that we should go. Oh I wonder if I could paint my room purple, that would be so awesome don't you think and like, me and Ella could talk about boys and…" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth and she smiled sheepishly.

"Tuning into the Nudge channel…" I said like I was talking through a radio. Robin giggled at me. "But really, you guys. I think you should go and live with Mom for a bit, I think it would be good for you, to be all together again."

"Well, I agree with Max." Angel said, getting to her feet and smiling at me.

Gosh she was beautiful. She had really matured in the three years I had been absent from her life.

I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned to see Fang, looking at me with his dark, gorgeous eyes. He smiled slightly and my whole world got brighter. Robin looked up at me from where he was playing on the floor with Gazzy. He smiled big and I think I was blind for a few seconds.

Fang pulled me closer and I leant into him. He rested his arm on my collar bone and we received a weird look from my Mom.

"So, if it's settled then, I think we should leave straight away, get you to your new rooms and such. Are you guys ready?" My Mom asked the flock and they all jumped up, gathering what little possessions they had brought with them.

Iggy and Nudge ran up the stairs hand in hand to get their clothes and stuff.

I got up off the sofa and went to the door, ready to let them all out and to say my goodbyes.

I knew they only lived round the corner, but still, I wouldn't be seeing them again today.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the lobby.

I was wearing one of Fang's black t-shirts. One of the baggy ones, and some little shorts.

Fang walked down the hallway and into the lobby. He smiled and the immediate area got a little brighter.

He opened his arms and I immediately fell into them, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Max?" my Mom called at me.

"In the lobby!" I shouted, pulling away from Fang slightly.

My Mom, followed by the whole flock, came down the hallway and met me and Fang at the end. I hugged each one of them in turn then opened the door, letting them out so that they could go and live together in my Mom's house.

Robin flew over to where Fang and I stood by the door, watching my family walk away.

"Mommy?" Robin said as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a black hoodie.

"Yeah, what is it baby?"

"Can we go flying?"

"Yeah! Of course we can! Go and get Daddy, and we will all go together," I said, excited about going flying. It had been so long.

Too long in fact.

**So review?**

**Please**

**And ideas wouldn't be a bad idea. **

**Thankies**

**Ellie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been bust with school and exams and what not.**

**So, yeah.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 9 :)**

Chapter 9

I grabbed Robin by the waist and threw him up in the air, where he soared upwards then flung out his beautiful wings.

It took my breath away as he and Fang soared above me, beckoning for me to join them.

Without a run up, I jumped straight into the sky, and unfurled by wings for the first time in three months.

It had been too long; I had almost forgotten the amazing feeling that comes from flying high above the world.

As we ascended into the clouds I became aware of many frightened shouts from below. With my raptor hearing I could barely make out what they were saying from this height.

As I looked down, I could make out some kids in the field where we took off.

Damn, I thought that no one had been looking!

I looked at Fang, and it was just like the old days, when we could read each others thoughts by just looking into each others eyes.

He knew exactly what I was thinking, and he knew what to do, from when we had been spotted in the past.

"Scatter and zoom!" I shouted to the boys. Robin looked at me and nodded his hair whipping round his gorgeous face.

Fang ascended into the clouds and Robin went left as I went right.

The kid's shouts were silenced as they decided that they had just been seeing things. I sighed in relief as Robin flew towards me, a worried but slightly relieved look on his gorgeous face.

"It's alright sweetie, those stupid kids are gone," I said as he flew into my arms and I hugged him, beating my wings rhythmically to keep us hovering as Fang swooped in behind me.

"Let's go over the forest." Was all he said before he flew away in the direction of the forest.

I threw Robin into the air and he followed his father. I smiled one last time before I flew after my boys.

-

Many hours later, we landed in our back garden, shook out our legs and went inside.

"Would my baby boy like something to eat and some hot chocolate?" I asked Robin.

"Oh I would love that, Max," Fang answered, giving me an award winning smile.

"Would you like me to put your pyjamas on and tuck you into bed as well?" I asked, taking the piss.

"Please mommy!" Fang said, jumping up and down on the spot.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

He looked so darn cute jumping up and down with that gorgeous smile on his face.

"Mommy, can I have something to eat now please?" Robin asked, tugging on the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Sure baby, anything at all. What do you want?" I asked, scooping him up into my arms and kissing his nose.

"Banana on toast please!" he said enthusiastically.

"Alright then, banana on toast it is!" I said, putting him down on the counter. "Hey, Fang, would you mind putting his pyjamas on for me while I make him some food?"

"Sure," he said, picking Robin up and winking at me before he left the room.

-

As Fang and I lay in bed that night, I could only look through the gap in the curtains and up at the moon.

It reminded me of the midnight flights Fang and I used to take. That time he kissed me on the dock.

The good old days.

I mean, I know that I had to leave, to look after my baby, who I love more than life itself.

Now that I have them all back in my life, well it's kind of completed me again, only, I wish that we were still out fighting to save the world.

You know, on those boring evenings, I wished that I was out, fighting for my life and my family. I mean, I don't miss the near death experiences, just the adrenaline rush that you got from knowing that this might be your last fight.

Thinking about the old days made me drift off to sleep, with the moonlight flooding through the gaps in the curtain.

-

"Mommy!" Robin shouted from his room.

I rolled out of bed, as I do everyday and made my way into Robin's room.

"Morning baby," I said, lifting him out of the crib and placing him on the floor. "Go jump on Daddy," I whispered in his ear and he ran into our room, and I could hear him jumping on the bed and Fang groaning.

I laughed to myself as I heard Fang grab Robin and tickle him.

As I walked down the stairs the doorbell rang, and I could see a tall man standing behind the translucent glass.

I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

**Review pleasseeeeee**

**x**


End file.
